


Blackout

by TheSinsOfAnAngel



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Air conditioning that wont work, Banter, Barba is pining, Barisi - Freeform, Battery operated coffee machines, Blackouts, Capitalism!, Confessions, Conspiracy Theories, Dialogue Heavy, Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr - Freeform, Fluff, Fr yall, Friends to Lovers, I had an idea and just pushed this sucker out, I'm so bad at ending stories, It's basically pitch black the entire time, Law and Order - Freeform, Law and Order: SVU - Freeform, M/M, Oh my god let me start of by saying that this was written in about four hours, Power Outage, Rafael Barba - Freeform, Sex is mentioned, Sonny Carisi - Freeform, Sonny tries to be smooth, blackout - Freeform, i really like commas and putting a space after every frickin sentence, sex is implied, sorta - Freeform, this is kinda bad sorry yall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 09:18:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13854765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSinsOfAnAngel/pseuds/TheSinsOfAnAngel
Summary: “Something on your mind, counselor? Or did I get under your skin just right?”“You’re always under my skin.”“Now look at who’s being romantic.”------------OR the one where there's a power outage and the boys stick around to do work.





	Blackout

It was eleven PM when Rafael wished to God that he could drop his work.

It was twelve when the power went out. 

It was twelve thirty when Rafael had wanted to eat his words.

“Only in New York would there be a city wide power outage on the hottest day of the year. I mean, isn’t that a little convenient?” Carisi fanned himself with some document that was probably really important, his sleeves rolled up. It was not distracting at all (it was not!). 

“I blame rampant capitalism. Electric fan stocks  _ have _ been going down.” 

“So,what, you’re saying that this is all the big corporations’ fault?”

Rafael shrugged and leaned back in his chair, “Maybe. Or maybe something just broke,” he turned to his shadow with a familiar look of disdain, “Don’t believe everything you hear, Carisi.” 

There’s an offended gasp and some poorly covered up coughing as Sonny chokes on his coffee. Because really, he is still a child when it comes to reacting to things. Rafael’s sure that if he were ever to play poker with Sonny it’d be considered highway robbery. The man can’t keep his feelings a secret. 

Which is why he isn’t surprised anymore that Sonny doesn’t give off any signs of romantic intentions towards him. Or anyone for that matter.

It’s fine. It is. He’s fine. 

Or, it’s fine enough to push to the back of his head, put a pin in it, and worry about it another day. 

“..completely uncalled for, Barba.” Sonny finishes. 

“Sorry, what? I wasn’t listening.” 

“No, of course you weren’t. You only listen to the things you want to hear. Why are you even here still? Wouldn’t you rather be at home with your fancy air conditioner?” Carisi’s eyebrows are furrowed and he’s looking at his empty cup. 

“I could ask you the same thing, but you’re right about the listening thing, coffee?” It’s a truce. An unnecessary one though, because they’re both used to the banter at this stage in their professional relationship. 

Sonny hands his cup over wordlessly and watches Rafael go fill the pot with water, the room going quiet. The clock ticked ever forward, making its descent towards one in the morning. The offices had cleared out hours ago. Everyone going home when they realized they couldn’t be efficient without power. Only hermits and insomniacs were awake at this time. 

Sonny didn’t know what this said about him. 

It was only getting darker, the emergency lights not giving off enough of anything as the night went on. If there was anyone else here with him, Sonny would have been home ages ago just like everyone else. But when he heard Barba tell Liv that he couldn’t let this case go unfinished, it was almost instinct to say he would stick around and help. He found himself floating to an unfairly large window (seriously, the thing took up half the wall), and looking at the skyline. Or lack thereof seeing as everything was pitch black. The only thing still visible being the stars. They could finally shine without all the light pollution.

How romantic. 

“I think this is the part in the movie where we confess our darkest secrets,” There was a warm cup pressed against his back and a half-sarcastic-half-serious voice behind his head. It must have been the circumstances but everything felt less sharp, less real. The only thing cutting through the haze being the mug of coffee still held against Sonny's back.  

“Carisi?” 

“I’m afraid of the dark.” Sonny spins around to take the drink and Rafael blinks.

“What?” 

“My darkest secret. I told you mine, now you tell me yours.” 

“I don’t think being afraid of the dark should count as your darkest secret. Lots of people don’t like the dark.”

“Are you saying my secret isn’t valid?”

“I am not, I’m just saying that I don’t believe it’s really your darkest.” 

“Well even if it’s not, I’m not going to tell you anything else, so suck it up. How about yours then?” 

Rafael balks at the question, and if he wasn’t already sweating from the heat he would be now. 

“I wasn’t being serious about that. It was just a joke about the romantic nature of the situation. Almost like a bad rom-com.” 

“You find me standing at a window romantic?” Sonny quips, a self satisfied smile on his lips.

Bastard.

“I found the scene romantic, not you.” The retort is lame and doesn’t hold the usual sass that most of Barbas comments do.

“Something on your mind, counselor? Or did I get under your skin just right?” God, what he would do to wipe that smirk off his stupid face. They’re standing close enough that he could do it too. Punch Sonny. Not that he ever would but knowing that the option is there comforts him a little. 

“You’re always under my skin.” 

“Now look at who’s being romantic.” 

“You’re insufferable,” one of them steps forward, he doesn’t remember who. 

“But you still keep me around.” 

“It’s pity.” 

Sonny places his knuckles under Rafael's chin and lifts his head slightly, “Is it?” 

Oh no. Absolutely not. He will not be outdone by Sonny Carisi. 

“No. It’s because I like the eye candy.” 

Sonny, in the middle of leaning forward, Barba notes, pauses and laughs, “You can’t just say that when I’m trying to be smooth, it ruins the moment.” 

“Seriously Carisi? When are you ever smooth?” 

“How about right now? You were under my spell.” 

“I was not under your anything. Not right now at least. Are you going to kiss me or what?”  

“Right, yeah, kissing. Yes. Let’s..do that,” Sonny says, a little breathlessly, and closes the gap between them. 

Rafael makes a noise in the back of his throat and pulls Sonny down by his neck to deepen the kiss. 

It’s two when Rafael suggests taking a taxi back to his apartment.

It’s three when Rafael thanks heaven for a city wide power outage. 

It’s three thirty when the air conditioning comes back on (and Rafael remembers why he was annoyed with the electricity earlier).

Rom-Coms have got nothing on them. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is my first L&O fic so if this totally sucks that's why. Anyways I got the idea for a blackout and this just sorta happened. Leave some shit in the comments. Or don't whatever you want.


End file.
